Amnésie
by ahotep84
Summary: Suite à un accident, Stiles perd la mémoire Slash Derek/stiles
1. Chapter 1

Première tentative dans la catégorie Teen Wolf, soyez indulgents. Slash : Stiles/Derek

**Prologue**

Il fait nuit noire, la voiture roule à vive allure sur une petite route poursuivie par une autre plus puissante que la première. Le conducteur sait qu'il ne pourra pas échapper à son poursuivant par la vitesse alors il prend un chemin de terre s'enfonçant dans les bois mais il est trop tard pour voir l'arbre qu'il percute à pleine vitesse. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir son front percute violemment le volant et c'est le trou noir.

**Hôpital Beacon Hills**

Ils attendent depuis des heures leur semble-t-il. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé se retrouver là. L'un avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami. L'autre avait déjà tellement perdu qu'il ne pensait pas que la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au cours de ses dernières années, s'était fissuré pour voler en éclat ce soir. Suite au coup de téléphone de Scott lui annonçant l'accident, il avait foncé laissant le loup contrôlé ses actions laissant ses émotions le contrôler.

Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un adolescent trop bavard, trop curieux et bavard soit capable d'une telle œuvre. Pourtant, il y était parvenu envers et contre tous ne se battant pouce par pouce pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Ils étaient passés d'un rapport d'ennemis à un rapport amical et enfin une relation qu'il refusait encore de nommer. Trop d'émotions l'envahissaient, ils risquaient la métamorphose à tout moment.

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Après une demi-heure de ce manège, Scott se décida à l'aborder.

Scott : Arrêtes ça, tu vas finir par trouer le tapi, Derek.

Derek _s'approchant à quelques centimètres de son visage _: Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Scott : Calmes toi, il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer, on est dans un lieu public.

Derek : Cette attente va finir par me rendre fou.

Scott : Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour lui. Je croyais que tu le prenais pour quantité négligeable.

Seul un grondement sourd lui répondit, le changement de la couleur des yeux de l'Alpha le dissuada d'aller plus avant. Scott lui aussi était fou d'inquiétude et se disputer n'aiderait pas Stiles. Le shérif Stilinski était pour l'instant injoignable.

Scott : Que faisait il dans cette forêt au milieu de la nuit ?

Derek ne répondit pas, lui savait parfaitement pourquoi il se trouvait là. Il venait le rejoindre discrètement. C'est à cet insant qu'apparut un médecin. Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent littéralement sur lui.

Scott : Comment va-t-il ?

Docteur : Il n'a rien de grave un bras fracturé, des lacérations superficielles lié aux éclats de pare-brise mais il a reçu un gros choc à la tête et …

Derek n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il se précipité dans la chambre pour s'assurer de ses propres yeux que son compagnon était vivant. Il pénétra en trombe dans la chambre et commença par être rassuré de voir Stiles réveillé mais déchanta bien vite quand il vit les yeux remplis de frayeur de ce dernier. Son cœur sombra un peu plus quand il entendit 3 mots simples.

Stiles : Qui êtes vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme pour un chapitre aussi court.

Emma : tout d'abord, merci. Beaucoup de questions qui ne trouveront pas de réponse immédiatement. Du moins pour partie.

Laura : Merci beaucoup. Tous ses compliments je risque de prendre la grosse tête (je plaisante). Je regrette moi aussi le peu de fanfiction en français sur cette série. Et effectivement, je trouve aussi Derek et Stiles les meilleurs pour une relation.

**Chapitre 1 : Comment surmonter sa peur**

PDV Derek

Stiles : Qui êtes-vous ?

Derek en resta clouer sur place un instant sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules et la boule qu'il avait depuis le début de cette histoire dans l'estomac semblait vouloir remonter dans sa gorge lui supprimant toute capacité de parler. Le regard de Stiles lui devint insoutenable, aussi choisit-il de sortir, laissant son compagnon perdu.

PDV Stiles

Stiles lui, ne comprenait plus rien, il avait repris connaissance une heure auparavant. Dans une pièce toute blanche avec un médecin penché au-dessus de lui, lui posant un plâtre tout en le questionnant. Stiles avait su répondre à toutes sauf à l'essentiel, « Comment vous appelez-vous ? ». Il était resté un instant silencieux en se concentrant pour trouver une réponse. Seulement, son esprit semblait vide de cette information. Et il eut le sentiment que le fait d'avoir l'esprit vide et serein n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Le médecin le laissa seul quelques instants, lui indiquant qu'il allait chercher deux de ses amis qui patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Stiles ferma alors les yeux et à cet instant, il fut pris d'un violent flash. Des yeux rouges le fixaient dans la nuit, la bête allait bondir quand une silhouette se projetait devant lui recevant le coup de griffe meurtrier. Ouvrant les yeux, terrorisé par ce qu'il avait vu, c'est à ce moment là qu'il l'aperçut. Grand, brun ténébreux au regard insondable, son cœur sut avant son esprit que tous deux étaient liés par quelques choses d'indescriptible mais quand il ouvrit la bouche celui-ci sembla se refermer comme une huître, s'en suivit un échange de regard bref mais intense, puis l'autre fit demi-tour et repartit sans un mot.

Fin de PDV

**Dans le couloir**

Derek quittait le couloir quand il fut intercepté par Scott.

Scott : Tu pars déjà.

Derek : Il est vivant pas besoin de jouer les nounous avec lui.

Scott : Il est amnésique, et son père n'est pas là pour encore au moins une semaine. On ne peut pas le laisser seul.

Derek : Tu sauras très bien te débrouiller tout seul.

Scott : Le médecin dit que la perte de mémoire n'est que temporaire mais qu'il aura besoin de tous ses amis pour l'aider à la retrouver.

Derek : Pourquoi aurait il besoin de moi ? On n'est même pas ami.

Scott : Tu penses un peu à tout ce qu'il va revoir. _Voyant Derek perplexe _: Je parle de tout ce que nous avons vécu ces derniers mois et sans compter le principal le meurtre de sa mère.

Derek : Je vais y réfléchir.

PDV Derek

Je me précipitais littéralement à l'extérieur, tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, le loup voulait sortir. Je fonçais dans les bois sentant la métamorphose dans tous mes membres. Je suis la trace de Stiles, je veux voir où l'accident s'est produit. Tout est de ma faute et maintenant, je le terrorise. Je suis seul responsable mieux vaut que je disparaisse de ses souvenirs, je retrouverais ma solitude et lui une vie normale.

Fin de PDV

Scott pénétra dans la chambre de son ami avec un masque de sérénité et d'assurance qu'il n'éprouvait pas du tout en réalité.

Scott : Salut, je suis Scott.

Stiles : Salut.

Scott : Nous sommes amis tous les deux depuis toujours ou presque.

Stiles : Et le type qui est entré avant toi, le mur de silence.

Scott : Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Stiles : Rien, il est resté planté devant la porte avant de disparaître comme il était a…

Il s'interrompit au dehors, on entendait le hurlement d'un loup. Ce son lui semblait familier et à la réaction de Scott. Scott reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Scott : Il s'appelle Derek Hale. Tu n'as rien à craindre, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. Ce n'est pas non plus le type le plus sociable qui soit mais il n'est pas méchant.

Stiles : Il ne me fait pas peur mais il semble plus vieux que nous.

Scott _éludant _: Il a six ans de plus que nous. On l'a rencontré quand sa sœur est morte. C'est ton père qui conduisait l'enquête sur son meurtre…

Ils poursuivirent un moment la conservation jusqu'à ce que Stiles s'endorme épuisé. Stiles en fut soulagé, il avait tout fait pour éviter le sujet principal, la lycanthropie. C'était peut être idiot mais il craignait la réaction de son ami. Il y a un an Stiles avait bien réagi l'aidant dans toutes ses démarches mais maintenant atteint d'amnésie cela ne le perturberait pas davantage. C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit.

Ce furent des cris déchirants qui le sortirent du sommeil, Stiles s'agitait dans son sommeil luttant contre un ennemi invisible retirant les couvertures. Scott tenta de le calmer mais en vain, heureusement qu'il possédait des réflexes de loup-garou, il aurait sinon reçu un violent coup de poing. Quelques instants, Stiles se releva en sursaut dans le lit, les yeux grands ouverts totalement perdu.

Scott_ le prenant dans ses bras _: Ca va aller, calmes-toi. Tu es en sécurité.

Stiles _ne semblant pas l'entendre _: Il était mort, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Scott _perdu _: Ca va aller. De qui parles-tu ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une ombre. Je ne vois pas son visage. Et puis, c'est ridicule, laisses tomber.

Scott ne tira pas un mot de plus de son ami qui se mura dans le silence. Vers 10 heures, le médecin signa l'autorisation de sortie du jeune homme. A peine, les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient ils sur le parking que Derek débarquait.

Derek : Dans la voiture, tout de suite…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Jessyka, Spoiled Child et Fireri pour vos messages.

**Chapitre 2 : Se découvrir**

Derek : Dans la voiture, tout de suite.

Stiles n'apprécia pas vraiment le comportement de ce dernier. Derek semblait vouloir régenter la vie des autres sans leur demander leur avis. Il ne se souvenait peut être de rien mais son instinct le poussait à s'opposer de manière frontale.

Stiles : Tu ne manques pas de culot. J'ai l'impression de me trouver face à un homme des cavernes hors de question de te suivre ou que ce soit.

Derek _l'agrippant par les épaules _: Tu disais.

Stiles _le regardant droit dans les yeux _: Je dis que je n'irais nulle part avec une personne qui me traite comme un meuble ou comme quantité négligeable

Derek : Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Derek l'embarqua sur son épaule comme un vulgaire paquet de linge sale.

Stiles _lui donnant des coups de poing _: Qu'est ce que tu fais, lâches moi tout de suite. Scott, en plus tu le soutiens.

Scott : Ecoutes quand il est dans cet état d'esprit, il vaut mieux lui obéir.

Il cessa rapidement ses gesticulations et tomba dans un silence boudeur.

Derek : C'est un miracle, j'ai enfin réussi à te faire taire. J'aurais du tester cette méthode bien avant.

Ils embarquèrent tous les 3 à bord de la camaro de Derek et prirent la direction de la maison de ce dernier.

Scott : On ne prend pas la direction de chez moi.

Derek : Non, je préfère l'installer chez moi.

Scott : Mais…

Stiles : Et à moi personne ne me demande mon avis.

PDV Stiles

Les deux autres se turent ce qui frustra encore plus le jeune homme. Il avait le sentiment de ne plus être l'acteur de sa propre vie et c'était une sensation très désagréable. Il lui semblait être étranger à lui-même. Derek et Scott ne font rien pour arranger les choses. Ils me tiennent à l'écart de certains évènements et il est clair qu'il me cache certaines choses.

Après avoir roulé sur plusieurs kilomètres, nous voici garés devant une bâtisse à moitié en ruine. Quand Derek me fait signe d'entrer, je ne peux retenir une grimace.

Stiles : C'est vraiment ici que tu veux que je m'installe.

Derek : Pas de discussion, prends la chambre au premier.

Il est clair que mes amis veulent discuter sans ma présence. Je pénètre dans la maison mais reste à proximité pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent pas besoin de tendre l'oreille Scott à l'air assez remonté.

Scott : Qu'est ce qui te prend de l'amener ici ?

Derek : Il sera en danger ailleurs.

Scott : Quoi ?

Derek : L'accident n'en était pas un quelqu'un l'a forcé à quitter la route. Je pense qu'il essayait d'échapper à son poursuivant en coupant à travers bois mais il n'a pas dû voir l'arbre.

Scott : Il faut prévenir les flics.

Derek : Tu crois sincèrement qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose.

Scott : Tu as sans doute raison avec tous les risques qu'on a pris, il s'est fait pas mal d'en…

Je cours loin de ce lieu alors mes rêves sont bien réels, je suis un danger pour eux, des gens me poursuivent, il vaut mieux que je disparaisse.

Fin de PDV

Scott : Il va bien falloir qu'on le lui dise.

Derek : Tu ne penses pas que le moment n'est pas vraiment… _Fonçant à l'intérieur _: Merde.

Scott : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Derek : Il est parti.

Scott : Pourquoi ?

Derek : Je… je l'ai effrayé sans doute. Bon sang, fonces chez lui, son instinct l'a peut être poussé vers la maison. Je vais chercher dans la forêt, ce sera plus facile sous ma forme de loup. J'espère qu'il… enfin il faudra sans doute trouver une autre solution pour veiller sur lui.

PDV de Stiles

Je parcourais cette forêt courant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Je me retrouvais vite dans une clairière qui me semblait familière. Je devais m'y être rendu à un moment ou à un autre. Je prenais quelques instants pour respirer et plongeais au fond de moi pour essayer de trouver des réponses à mes questions. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre personne souffre par ma faute.

Je sens un regard peser sur moi, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de bêtes sauvages telles que des ours dans le coin. Je vois une paire d'yeux d'une couleur bleu électrique transparaître dans l'ombre du bosquet. Un loup apparaît, je devrais reculer, je devrais avoir peur mais je reste comme hypnotisé.

Stiles : Salut, toi. Tu n'as pas envie de me manger pas vrai.

Le loup s'approcha lentement et lui lécha la main.

Stiles : Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. On se connaît pas vrai. Je le sens. Tu sais, tu devrais t'éloigner de moi.

Le loup pencha la tête d'un air interrogatif, très humain.

Stiles : Je suis un danger pour les autres. Je ne veux pas risquer leur vie même celle de l'homme de Cro-magnon. Je sais, c'est stupide même moi je m'en rends compte en le disant à haute voix mais ces rêves qui me pourchassent. J'ai la mort de quelqu'un sur la conscience et je n'ose pas demander de qui il s'agit. Toujours la même scène, je la revois encore et encore, des yeux rouges qui se jettent sur moi et une silhouette qui s'interpose et qui prend un coup de griffe qui m'est destiné. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Je quitte la clairière sans un regard en arrière, je sais que le loup est déjà parti. Je marche droit devant moi quand je me cogne contre un mur. Ce n'est est pas un, je lève les yeux et croise le regard de Derek, il me tient par le bras pour éviter de chuter. Instinctivement, j'approche mon visage du sien, il m'entoure d'une puissante étreinte et à cet instant rien d'autre n'a d'importance que lui et moi. Mon regard est rivé au sien et là c'est le noir absolu…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un chapitre tous les deux jours, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Chapitre 2 : Déculpabiliser**

Ce n'est est pas un, je lève les yeux et croise le regard de Derek, il me tient par le bras pour éviter de chuter. Instinctivement, j'approche mon visage du sien, il m'entoure d'une puissante étreinte et à cet instant rien d'autre n'a d'importance que lui et moi. Mon regard est rivé au sien et là c'est le noir absolu.

Fin du PDV de Stiles

Derek retint le jeune homme évanoui dans ses bras, il l'allongea ensuite sur le sol de la forêt. Prenant son pouls, il constata avec soulagement que celui-ci était clair et fort, Stiles s'était tout simplement évanoui d'épuisement. Il le transporta avec précaution vers la maison, où il l'installa sur le lit déposant une couverture sur le jeune homme. Derek rappela ensuite par un hurlement Scott pour le faire revenir. Dans l'attente, il s'assit aux pieds du lit prenant la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant Scott approcher qu'il retira sa main et quitta la chambre discrètement sans avoir vu les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrir.

PDV de Stiles

Bon sang, ma tête, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a tapé sur la tête avec un marteau piqueur. Le noir, le vide absolu et tout à coup une explosion de lumière et des images qui apparaissent et défilent comme dans un caléidoscope trop rapide et diffus d'abord. Puis tout s'arrête, le noir de nouveau mais plus le vide. Un contact doux et chaud sur ma main valide, je sais que quelqu'un me tient la main. Je ne bouge pas de crainte de perdre ce précieux contact. Trop vite à mon goût, celle-ci se retire. J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. C'est seulement à cet instant que j'ouvre les yeux. Les voix sont feutrées, prudemment, je me lève pour rejoindre la porte.

Scott :… emmener à l'hôpital ?

Derek : Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, je pense que son évanouissement est lié à un trop plein d'émotion.

Scott : Quelles émotions ?

Derek : De ce que j'en ai compris, il a des réminiscences de son passé.

Scott : Je crois comprendre, l'autre nuit…

Derek _secouant Scott _: Quoi parles ?

Scott : Hier soir, il m'a dit clairement « Il était mort, je ne pouvais rien faire ».

Derek : Il se sent responsable de quelque chose dont il n'est en rien responsable.

Scott : Il faudrait tout lui avouer pour qu'il soit rassuré mais comment faire et si ça aggravait son état.

Derek : Il faut donc tout faire pour qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs sans aide de notre part.

Scott : Une chance dans notre malheur, la pleine lune vient seulement d'avoir lieu. Nous ne sommes pas un danger pour lui.

Derek : Tu n'es pas un danger, je suis né loup-garou, ma maîtrise est complète.

Loup-garou, le mot avait été prononcé, je vais devoir jouer serrer ce coup là. Ils veulent me protéger alors je vais jouer de mon amnésie encore un peu. De toute façon, il faut que je remette un peu mes idées en place. J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs enfin je le pense mais je préfère en être certain. Et surtout, j'ai envie de prendre une petite revanche sur Derek. Heureusement, à vivre à proximité de loup-garou, il avait appris à se contrôler, son cœur et ses émotions. Sans le dire à personne, depuis le début de sa relation ave Derek et même encore un peu plus tôt lorsque Scott s'était fait mordre, il avait réduit progressivement la dose de son produit pour l'hyperactivité jusqu'à ne plus rien prendre depuis maintenant une semaine.

Choisissant l'effet de surprise, j'ouvre la porte.

Stiles _prenant un air perdu _: Quelqu'un peut me dire comment j'ai atterri ici.

Scott _le serrant dans ses bras _: On peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, les bois sont dangereux. Tu aurais pu faire une chute ou rencontrer…

Stiles : Des loups, il est trop tard. J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de l'un d'eux.

Derek et Scott échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Stiles : Il doit être habitué aux humains puisqu'il s'est approché suffisamment pour que je puisse le toucher.

Derek : Tu n'as pas eu peur, c'est pourtant un animal sauvage.

Stiles : Les animaux attaquent pour se défendre s'ils sentent une menace. L'homme lui fait du mal pour le plaisir.

Fin de PDV

Derek et Scott en restèrent impressionnés, ils pensaient tout connaître de leur ami, et celui-ci parvenait encore à le surprendre. Leur culpabilité n'en était que plus grande. Ils choisirent de masquer leurs sentiments derrière un silence, interrompu par Stiles qui pour ne pas changer laissa parler une autre partie de son anatomie.

Stiles : Ce n'est pas tout cela mais je commence à avoir faim. Qu'est ce qu'on mange

Scott : Amnésique ou non, ton estomac te dictera toujours ta conduite.

Stiles _frappant l'épaule de Scott en grimaçant _: Hey ! Aie ! Bon sang, tu soulèves de la fonte tous les jours ou quoi.

Scott : Tu t'es fait mal ?

Stiles : Non.

Scott : Il va falloir te contenter de ce qu'il y a dans le frigo de Derek. Je rentre chez ma mère sans quoi je vais me faire engueuler.

Stiles : Il n'y pas possibilité de commander une pizza.

Scott : Il n'y a ni téléphone ni interne ici.

Stiles : Quoi mais Derek, tu vis à l'âge de pierre. Je n'avais pas tort en disant tout à l'heure que tu étais un homme des cavernes.

Derek avait disparu probablement vexé par les propos des deux jeunes gens. Scott sachant que Derek ne s'éloignerait jamais très loin de Stiles aussi laissa-t-il le jeune homme. Ce dernier se rendit alors dans ce qui paraissait être la cuisine. Ouvrant la porte, il eut la bonne surprise de sentir une odeur de poulet grillé et de légume.

PDV de Stiles

Une bonne surprise, Derek qui cuisine pour moi, habituellement, c'est plutôt l'inverse et il râle constamment sur le fait que je veuille lui faire manger des plats équilibrés. Mais pour l'heure, je me plais à admirer ses fesses se mouvoir dans une paire de jean moulant.

Derek _sans se retourner _: Installes toi, c'est presque prêt.

Le dîner se déroula dans un relatif silence. Je commençais à ressentir à la fatigue aussi décidai-je de monter me coucher.

Stiles : Je vais me coucher si ça ne te dérange pas.

Derek : Pas de problème, je serais sur le canapé si tu as besoin.

Stiles : Je te prends ta chambre, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Derek : Non.

Stiles : Bonne nuit, Derek.

Derek : Bonne nuit, Stiles.

Je décidais de laisser une demi-heure passer puis je criais.

Stiles : Derek.

Ni une ni deux, j'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher à grande vitesse, et la porte s'ouvrir brutalement.

Derek : Quoi.

Stiles : Je… tu ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi.

Derek : Tu me déranges pour ça.

Stiles _lui faisant ses yeux suppliants_ : S'il te plait.

Derek fait la moue mais je sais qu'il va céder. Je comprends ses réticences, j'ai déjà assisté à ses cauchemars et je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Ceux-ci ne lui arrivent pas souvent mais certains évènements peuvent les provoquer. Le manque de sommeil et mon accident pourraient en faire partie.

Derek : Pousses-toi et si tu prends toute la place, je te vire du lit.

Stiles : Merci.

Derek s'installe le plus loin possible de moi mais ça me rassure et je m'endors sereinement. Je me réveille sous les cris de Derek, il se débat et je vois des larmes dans son sommeil. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. L'effet est immédiat, je le sens se détendre lentement et replonger dans un sommeil plus tranquille. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Fin du mystère**

L'effet est immédiat, je le sens se détendre lentement et replonger dans un sommeil plus tranquille. Je ne tarde pas à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

PDV Derek

Une douce chaleur me réveille, ce ne sont pas les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers la fenêtre qui m'ont réveillé mais l'étreinte d'un bras sur ma poitrine. Ce bras qui ne devrait pas être là comme un geste protecteur. Il n'a pourtant aucun souvenir de toute notre relation, c'est un véritable déchirement de laisser mes sentiments de côté mais je n'ai pas le choix, tout perdre serait pire que tout.

Je retire doucement son bras, puis je me lève. Je sens le loup monter en moi, il veut sortir. Je détourne un instant le regard et voit que Stiles a pris allègrement toute la place dans le lit, il s'est totalement découvert, je le recouvre et lui caresse légèrement le visage. Le loup se fait sentir encore plus fortement en moi, je sors avant de me transformer devant lui ce qui serait vraiment la pire des idées.

PDV de Stiles

Je me suis réveillé avant lui, c'est assez rare pour être dit. Je sens quand lui se réveille à son tour. Je peux percevoir chacune de ses respirations, la différence subtile de ses battements de cœur. Je sais aussi à quel moment il choisit de me quitter. Je simule toujours le sommeil afin d'avoir quelques minutes de tranquillité de plus.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je quitte un peu à regret le lit mais tout envie de sommeil m'a quitté dès que Derek est sorti du lit. Plus les semaines et les mois avancent et plus je me sens dépendant de lui pas que ce sentiment me déplaise mais je dois l'avouer les premiers temps ce sentiment m'a fait peur.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre, c'est là que je l'aperçois, le loup reconnaissable entre mille, nous nous fixons un instant. Nos regards se croisent, il ne m'a jamais fait peur même la première fois où j'ai découvert les capacités de transformation de mon compagnon pourtant j'aurais eu de quoi.

**Flash back**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que Stiles n'avait pas vu Derek. Ce dernier ignorait ces appels et chaque fois qu'il se présentait à sa porte, il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Même Scott et la meute avaient eu des nouvelles, Derek semblait vouloir tenir son compagnon à l'écart et Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, il aurait la réponse à ses questions, il ferait le pied de gru, autant de temps qu'il serait nécessaire.

Il commença donc par frapper à la porte, puis à tambouriner pour être certain que Derek ne faisait pas juste la sourde oreille. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il obtint finalement une réponse mais pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Ce n'est qu'un grognement qui finit par attirer son attention, un loup majestueux se tenait là et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi et montrait les crocs.

Stiles : Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, tu te trompes lourdement, j'ai déjà fait face à plus méchant que toi. Je sais que tu n'attaques que si tu te sens menacer. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une menace.

Le loup avança de deux pas, les deux regards canin et humain se croisèrent aucun d'eux ne détourna la tête.

Stiles : Je ne détournerais pas le regard Derek. Ne fais pas l'étonné tes yeux je les reconnaitrais entre mille.

Le loup reprit alors forme humaine.

Stiles : Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu avant ? Je m'inquiétais pas un mot durant presqu'une semaine.

Derek _détournant le regard _: Je… c'est nouveau pour moi, tu sais… seuls les membres de la meute sont au courant.

Stiles _d'un ton blessé _: Je croyais pourtant avoir prouvé ma capacité à tenir ma langue.

Derek : Ce n'est pas…

Stiles : Alors quoi maintenant que tu es un Alpha et un loup, tu n'as plus besoin du petit humain que je suis.

Derek : Ne dis pas de bêtises, laisse-moi finir. J'avais besoin de temps pour apprendre à maîtriser le loup, je me suis retrouvé comme un jeune louveteau qui doit tout apprendre du contrôle et de la maîtrise. Les autres sont capables de se défendre mais toi si je t'avais… enfin tu vois je me le serais jamais pardonné.

Stiles : Je suppose que c'est l'équivalent loup-garou des excuses.

Stiles s'approcha et laissa Derek prendre ses lèvres avidement.

**Fin du flash back**

Le loup rompt trop rapidement le contact avec moi, je quitte donc la fenêtre et descends prendre mon petit déjeuner. Derek est déjà revenu et m'attends dans la cuisine.

Fin de PDV

Stiles s'installe tranquillement à la table.

Stiles : Bonjour.

Derek : Bonjour, tu as bien dormi.

Stiles : Sans problème. Il faudrait que je prenne une douche.

Derek : Pas de problème, la salle de bain et juste à côté de la chambre.

Stiles : Il faudrait que je récupère des affaires chez moi pour me changer.

Derek : Pourquoi ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi j'aime après une douche changer de vêtements surtout quand ceux-ci sentent l'hôpital.

Derek : Pour l'instant, récupères des vêtements dans ma chambre. Scott t'emmènera chez toi plus tard.

Stiles : Je ne veux pas dire mais on n'a pas vraiment la même carrure.

Derek : Tu trouveras une pile à droite dans l'armoire.

Stiles : Tu t'habilles près du corps.

Derek : De temps en temps.

Stiles : Etrange.

Stiles retenait tant bien que mal son sourire, se rappelant l'essayage mémorable face à Danny. Prenant sa douche, il n'entendit pas que Scott était arrivé et la conversation qui s'en suivit. Habillé de frais, il descendit et salua immédiatement Scott avec enthousiasme.

Stiles : Tu m'emmènes chez moi alors tout est ok.

Scott : Oui, je vois que ton enthousiasme est toujours là.

Stiles : On en profitera pour faire les courses, tu avais raison le frigo sonne l'écho.

Derek : Hey !

Stiles : Mieux vaut nous sauver avant que le loup attaque.

Scott gara la voiture devant la maison du shériff.

Scott : C'est ta maison, ça ne t'évoque toujours rien.

Stiles fit un signe négatif de la tête. Ils montèrent rapidement dans la chambre du jeune homme et celui-ci la parcourut rapidement du regard avant de commencer à sortir des affaires de son armoire. Scott lui, l'avait laissé un peu seul. Quand ce dernier pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre, il eut la surprise de découvrir Stiles parcourant des documents divers. Sa peur se fit plus grande lorsque Stiles tourna les documents et qu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait des recherches que ce dernier avait fait sur les loups garous.

Stiles : Dis, je suis dingue pas vrai. Toutes ses recherches le prouvent.

Scott _abasourdi _: Bien sur que non, tu… tu es juste… _prenant quelques instants _: Fan de Twilight, voilà tu es fan de Twilight.

Stiles : Belle tentative, je pourrais presqu'y croire si je ne te connaissais pas depuis le berceau ou presque.

Scott : Mais non, je… Attends, tu veux dire que…

Stiles : J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

Scott_ le serrant dans ses bras _: Je suis heureux mais depuis quand ?

Stiles : Hier.

Scott : Pourquoi Derek et toi ne m'avez rien dit ?

Stiles : Premièrement, Derek l'ignore et je veux que ça reste ainsi encore un peu. J'ai une revanche à prendre.

Scott : Derek est l'Alpha, je ne peux pas te le garantir.

Stiles : Essaies au moins.

Scott : D'accord.

Stiles : Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que vous trafiquiez Scott et toi ce matin.

Scott : Je… enfin…

Stiles : Ne tournes pas autour du pot.

Scott : Il est parti trouver celui qui t'a fait quitter la route.

Stiles : Il est allé chercher Jackson. Il risque de le tuer.

Scott : Tu savais.

Stiles : Je sais mais je ne veux pas que Jackson meurt. Conduis-moi à eux, vite.

Jackson et Derek se tenaient l'un face à l'autre.

Derek : Je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as osé faire.

Jackson : C'était un accident.

Derek : Tu oses dire cela alors que tu l'as poursuivi sur plusieurs kilomètres le forçant à quitter la route.

Jackson : Je voulais juste l'effrayer pour qu'il arrête de te suivre comme un petit chien. Il ne fait même pas partie de la meute.

Derek_ l'attrapant à la gorge _: Tu mériterais que je te tue mais je vais faire preuve de clémence car je sais que Stiles ne le voudrait pas et serait déçu. Je te chasse à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'appartiens plus à la meute. Je te laisse rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire mais tu n'auras plus aucun contact avec nous sous peine de mort immédiate ensuite tu disparaîtras de cette ville pour ne jamais y revenir. Je suis assez clair.

Jackson, incapable de parler, fit un simple signe de la tête.

Derek : Pars maintenant.

Derek s'apprêtait à quitter la clairière quand il vit Stiles à l'entrée de cette dernière ce qu'il lut sur son visage ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il fit encore quelques pas quand il s'effondra au sol soudainement.

Stiles se précipita auprès de son compagnon le prenant dans ses bras.

Stiles_ prenant le pouls de Derek _: Derek, dis quelques chose…

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Le final de cette fic, vous pourrez suivre la suite des aventures Stiles/Derek dans _Un loup-garou peut en cacher un autre._

**Epilogue**

Scott : Qu'en pensez- vous ? Que faut-il faire ?

Vétérinaire : Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire même si j'étais sur place.

**Flash back**

Stiles_ prenant le pouls de Derek _: Derek, dis quelques chose. Je t'en prie.

Le loup-garou restait sans réaction, les yeux clos et aussi mou qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Stiles. Ce dernier ne comprenait rien Derek ne semblait pas blesser mais seul un examen plus attentif pourrait lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Pour l'instant, la principale préoccupation de Stiles était de ramener son compagnon en sécurité.

Stiles _hurlant _: SCOTT !

Ce dernier, ayant vu Jackson s'éloigner, avait décidé de laisser un peu d'intimité à ses amis. Il s'était installé à proximité de la voiture depuis à peine 5 minutes, quand le cri de Stiles le fit se précipiter. En découvrant, le spectacle qui l'attendait, il resta clouer sur place inquiet.

Stiles _se tournant vers Scott _: Ne restes pas planter là, aides-moi, il faut le transporter au plus vite à la maison.

Scott_ se secouant _: Que s'est-il passé une attaque ?

Stiles : Je ne sais pas, il s'est tourné vers moi, m'a jeté un regard et s'est effondré.

Scott : Tu crois que c'est grave.

Stiles : Scott, je vais te demander de faire quelques choses que tu ne fais pas souvent, c'est-à-dire réfléchir. Tu ressens le lien qui t'unit à l'Alpha.

Scott : Je… oui mais…

Stiles : Faiblement comme en sommeil ?

Scott : Oui, comment sais…

Stiles : Les explications plus tard. Avec mon bras plâtré, je ne suis pas d'une grande utilité.

Dans la voiture, l'inquiétude de Stiles monta encore d'un cran. En effet, le cœur de Derek commençait à ralentir dangereusement, le transporter jusqu'en ville risquait de le tuer. Arrivés à la maison des Hale, ils conduisirent Derek dans sa chambre, Stiles prit les choses en main commençant à dévêtir Derek à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures tout en demandant à Scott de récupérer la trousse de secours dans la salle de bain.

Stiles : Il n'est pas blessé mais son cœur bat à un rythme 100 battements par minute.

Scott : C'est un pouls normal, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Stiles : Passes-moi le thermomètre au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Scott : Quoi quelle bêtise ?

Stiles _plaçant le thermomètre dans la bouche de Derek_: Tu n'écoutes pas un mot de ce que je te dis quand je te parles des caractéristiques des lycanthropes.

Scott : Je dois t'avouer que…

Stiles : Laisses tomber. _Retirant le thermomètre _:Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu as Derek ?

Scott : Calmes toi.

Stiles : Non, je ne me calmerais pas, vas chercher ton patron et ramènes-le, le plus vite possible.

Scott : Je ne peux pas.

Stiles _couvrant Derek _: Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Il risque de mourir.

Scott : Il est en séminaire, il ne revient pas avant la fin de la semaine.

Stiles : Fonces à la clinique, tu dois avoir un numéro d'appel d'urgence.

Scott : Oui.

Stiles : Tu l'appelles, tu lui demandes toutes les infos que je vais te donner. Notes les si tu as peur de ne pas te souvenir : il a un ralentissement du rythme cardiaque, une hypothermie et aucune réaction aux stimulis extérieurs.

Scott : D'accord, mais.

Stiles : Ecoutes, je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la lycanthropie mais je sais que le pouls de Derek tourne entre 150 et 180 battements par minute, jamais plus jamais moins. La température varie de 38 à 39,5° ça ce sont les même valeurs que pour un loup standard. Derek est actuellement à 37°. Tu comprends maintenant la gravité de la situation.

Scott : Je fonce.

Stiles : Si tu ne parviens pas à contacter le docteur, passes chez moi. Récupères mes recherches et fais toi-même une recherche sur internet sur les symptômes.

Scott se précipita alors à l'extérieur.

**Fin du flash back**

Scott n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite de sa vie, l'inquiétude de Stiles et son attitude vis-à-vis de Derek lui avaient finalement ouvert les yeux sur les relations qu'entretenaient ces deux là. Il devrait avoir une bonne discussion mais il fallait d'abord soigner Derek. Il se maudit de ne pas être plus soigneux après vingt minutes à chercher le bout de papier sur lequel était noté le numéro de téléphone du vétérinaire.

Scott : Dr Deaton, j'ai besoin d'aide de toute urgence.

Deaton : Je ne suis pas le seul vétérinaire et vous avez le numéro d'un de mes confrères Scott.

Scott : Oui mais tout le monde n'est pas capable de soigner le genre d'animal dont nous allons parler.

Deaton : Un des vôtres.

Scott : Oui.

Deaton : Blessures ?

Scott : Non.

Deaton : Décrivez-moi les symptômes.

Après une brève description, un léger s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Deaton : Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

**Maison des Hale**

Stiles faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour stabiliser l'état de Derek mais tout cela semblait vain. Aussi s'installa-t-il, sous les draps serrant Derek dans ses bras tentant ainsi de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur corporelle.

Stiles : Derek, qu'est ce que tu as ? Bon sang, tout ce que j'ai pu lire ne pouvait pas me préparer à cela. Accroches-toi, je t'aime, tu sais et je me souviens de tout.

Stiles posa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres et eut alors une surprise de taille.

**Cabinet du Dr Deaton**

Scott : Non, il doit sûrement y avoir quelques choses à faire.

Deaton : Pas de panique, il n'y a rien à faire parce qu'il n'a rien. J'ai dans l'idée que la personne qui est souffrante à une arrière-pensée.

Scott : Vous me dites qu'il simule.

Deaton : C'est d'après ce que j'en sais une tactique pour tromper l'ennemi ou détourner l'attention.

**Maison des Hale**

Le léger baiser s'approfondit car les lèvres jusque là close de Derek. Stiles mit quelques instants à réagir puis le ballet des langues l'entraîna dans des plaisirs qui lui avaient manqué. Ils firent l'amour se délectant de chaque parcelle de la peau de l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines.

Bien plus tard, rassasié l'un de l'autre, ce fut le temps des explications.

Stiles : Tu m'as trompé, j'ai cru que j'allais…

Derek : Je sais mais je ne crois pas être le seul à jouer la comédie. Depuis quand as-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

Stiles : Depuis quand sais-tu ?

Derek : Ce matin. Et toi ?

Stiles : Hier, quand je me suis évanoui, j'ai tout revu en flash.

Derek : Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Stiles : Et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas expliqué ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Tu as préféré me tenir à distance.

Derek : Je…

Stiles : Tu ne t'en sortiras pas par une pirouette cette fois Hale.

Derek : Très bien mais je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. Tu es la première personne qui ait réussi à briser le mur que je m'étais forgé. Quand Scott m'a appelé pour m'avertir de l'accident et jusqu'au retour de tes souvenirs, j'ai laissé le loup contrôler les actions. Cela faisait six ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé et j'ai pris peur.

Stiles : Je t'écoute, vas au fond de ta pensée.

Derek : Je t'aime Stiles.

Stiles : Je t'aime aussi Derek

**Le lendemain**

Stiles : Que va-ton faire ?

Derek : A quel propos ?

Stiles : Tu sais très bien que Jackson n'est pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire. Il n'est pas assez malin pour cela, je suis sur que quelqu'un le manipule.

Derek : Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, j'ai déjà tout prévu.

FIN…


End file.
